


Thin Walls and Shower stalls

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Feels, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut and Feels, Wall Sex, thin walls, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean's been pining over his best friend and roommate, even sincebeforehe gave Cas a place to stay, and it's driving him nuts.  He's pent up and needs release, and he can't exactly take care of himself with Cas in the apartment. Dean knows how thin the walls are, but apparently Cas doesn't know that.Luckily for both of them.





	Thin Walls and Shower stalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel_is_my_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_my_life/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr for destiel-is-my-life1967:
> 
> Okay, so Cas got kicked out of his house for being gay, and ended up finding a roommate, which is obviously Dean. Dean secretly starts to fall in love with him. And one day Cas is showering while Dean's in his room, on his phone. And the walls are thin so Dean hears Cas in the shower. Cas starts to touch himself, moaning Dean's name. And Dean (rightfully) gets hard, goes into the shower and ends up fucking Cas against the shower wall. Obviously he asks for consent first, because we're not about raping Cas-

Cas is the best and worst thing that had ever happened to Dean.

Best, because the guy was fucking awesome.

Worst, for the same damn reason.

Dean might have been pining a while, and it’s only been made more complicated by the fact that Cas got kicked out of his house mid semester and had nowhere else to go. What else could Dean do but step up?

Well, he might have also offered to, like, egg his parents’ house, or something – Dean’s still not sure what he would have done if Cas had taken him up on it, but he’d have done _something_ , at least – but that wasn’t much, and anybody would have done that, crush or no (a crush that was _not_ steadily getting bigger the longer Cas stayed). Right?

 _Right,_ Dean thought firmly as he let himself into the apartment he’d lucked out into getting not too far off campus, toeing his boots and socks off at the door and dropping his keys in the bowl. It wasn’t big: an ‘open’ kitchen/living room area, a bathroom and one bedroom. Cas was, currently, sleeping on the couch and Dean was doing his _damndest_ to not invite him into his bed.

He didn’t want Cas to feel obligated just because Dean was giving him a place to stay.  That would be sleazy as fuck, and Cas had never indicated that he was interested in Dean.

So. Dean wasn’t gonna be that guy.

He looked around the apartment for Cas but his roommate wasn’t in sight and Dean sighed. The walls here were also fucking thin, and he was a little ‘pent up’ from having Cas within his reach but so unreachable.

Still, he knew he didn’t have a _real_ chance with Cas. Too many things in Dean’s life just… never lined up like that, and there was no way he’d risk the best friendship he ever had by making a move, or making Cas feel like he owed Dean.

So it was with a strange sigh of relief at the absence of Cas that Dean headed straight for the bedroom with the intent to go in and close the door for good measure – just in case Cas came home while Dean was in the middle of letting off some steam.

That would be embarrassing to the max.

However, he’d only just managed to pass the bathroom door when the shower spurted to life and Dean froze.

Oh god.

The first thought that ran through his head was “ _Oh fucking hell_ ,” as his window of opportunity for release was swept away. The second thought that ran through his head was the same, but in a thoroughly different context as Dean’s imagination promptly supplied him with images of Cas in the shower, naked and wet and –

Dean almost whimpered, and scampered quickly to his room, shucking his shirt and jeans to relieve the pressure. Even with the shower running, though, he didn’t _dare_ get off with Cas in the apartment. He dropped face first onto his bed to muffle the moan.

He should probably leave, but it was _his_ apartment. He shouldn’t let his inappropriate crush for his best friend and new roommate chase him out.

Otherwise, he’d _never_ be home.

And he was tired. Despite class ending early, it had been a long day, made even longer by the fact that he hadn’t slept much the night before. Or the night before that, or even the night before that, thanks to all the wet dreams he kept having of Cas and the uncomfortable situation it left him in every time he woke up hard and aching and _unable to do a damn thing with Cas just a few feet away with paper thin walls_.

Picking up his phone, Dean rolled over to text Charlie.

Dean: this crush is gonna kill me.

Charlie: just _tell_ him

Dean: fuck no! I’m not a creeper

Charlie: he’s into you, Dean. I STG

Dean: if he was, I’d know by now

Dean: Cas ain’t subtle and has, like, no filter

Dean: at all

Charlie: … you’re a moron.

Dean dropped his phone and rolled his eyes even though there was no one here to appreciate that – then froze. What had he just heard?

Over the white noise of the shower, the sound repeated, Dean hearing a low, deep moan from the other side of the wall. All the blood rushed down to his dick and he bit his lip to hold back the whimper. _Oh fuck, was Cas… Cas wasn’t… oh my god…_

The fantasy from the hall returned with a vengeance, Dean imagining Cas’s head thrown back, a hand sliding down, down, _down_ …

“Deeean…” Cas’s gravelly voice was unmistakable, just loud enough for Dean to make out over the shower and shatter his thoughts.

Breath hitching, Dean stood up and took the bare two steps to the wall, pressing his ear against it. There was no way he’d heard that, right? There was no way that Cas was in the shower, jerking himself off to thoughts of Dean. There was no way that Cas was just as into Dean as Dean was into Cas…

Right?

“Ah, ah, Dean,” Cas gasped, the pitter patter of water falling hiding any other sound he might be making like, say, flesh on flesh.

Dean was breathing hard as he broke away from the wall, stumbled out of his room and to the bathroom. His head fell against the door, hands pressed flat on either side as he tried to regain his breath.

“Cas,” he choked out. “Cas, can I come in? Fuck,” he groaned, his dick throbbing in his boxers. God, he hoped he wasn’t freaking Cas out. Cas obviously hadn’t expected him home, or he wouldn’t be rubbing one out in the shower, would he?

Silence, then, “Dean?” Cas’s voice was uncertain, maybe a little scared.

“Yeah, yeah it’s me,” Dean said, resisting the urge to reach down and touch his dick or even grind against the door. “Just me, just us. All alone… can I… can I come in, please?”

“…Okay,” Cas said. “Okay, yeah, okay…”

His breath exploded in a rush at Cas’s answer. Not waiting a second longer, Dean pushed the door open, immediately inundated with moist, hot air, noting the slight shadow of Cas behind the shower curtain. Closing it behind him, Dean stepped away from the door, just as a hand came around the shower curtain and tentatively shifted it aside so he could see Cas’s flushed face.

Honestly, that could just be the heat of the shower but damn was it pretty to see. Cas’s lips were parted, eyes wide and his pupils were – fuck, okay no, that wasn’t just the heat of the shower. Dean’s breath came in shallow gasps, unable to tear his eyes from his roommate.

Who’d looked down Dean’s body and licked his lips, pulling the curtain open further and stepping aside to make room for Dean.

And Dean? Dean was so on fucking board with that. He stripped his boxers off and stumbled into the shower, only tripping a little over the small lip – the apartment was too small for a ‘real’ shower, with bathtub and all – but Cas caught him, steadied him and then –

Then they stared at each other for long moments as the water beat down around them, on them. It wasn’t long before Dean was just as soaked as Cas, his eyes roaming over Cas’s naked body for the very first time.

Fuck, but his imagination hadn’t done Cas a bit of justice. Those arms, those thighs, the little mole right by his nipple, the impressively thick cock between his legs.

“Are you going to kiss me or what, Dean?” Cas murmured, shifting closer to Dean. The shower was small enough that that was all it took to press them completely together and Dean whined, his eyes fluttering slightly at the first touch of their erections slipping against each other.

Nodding, almost desperately, Dean wound his arms over Cas’s shoulder, one hand curling into Cas’s wet hair and pulling him into a kiss. Cas’s eyes _did_ close as their lips touched and Dean groaned into it, a swirling warmth flickering to life. Cas’s lips moved under his, opening and Dean took it for the invitation it was and licked inside.

The warmth became a fire and their tongues tangled, Cas’s hands coming up to grip at Dean’s hips, pulling them in hard. They both gasped and Dean surged forward, crowding Cas against the tiled wall, the kiss turning desperate. One hand still cradled Cas’s head as they kissed, Dean’s other hand wandering down Cas’s back, gliding over the slick muscles.

Panting, Dean shifted his mouth, nipping along Cas’s jaw, rocking his hips forward at Cas’s urging hands.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas gasped, arching his head back, leaving Dean room to trace along his throat. Dean mouthed down that enticing line of Cas’s neck, his other hand sliding out of Cas’s hair and down to join the first, kneading the globes of Cas’s ass with a groan.

Cas let go of Dean with one hand, fumbling to the side, to the alcove in the wall meant for the soap and coming up with a tube. Dean eyed it suspiciously.

“Lube?” he asked. He hadn’t left any lube in the shower, which meant…

Cas cast his eyes down slightly, and if his cheeks weren’t already flushed, Dean thinks he might have blushed. “I might have… hoped that something like this might happen.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Yeah?”

Cas looked up at him through his lashes, a little sheepish. “I’ve wanted you for so long but… didn’t know how to ask you. I _may_ have imagined you finding out in… increasingly unlikely ways. It wasn’t until recently though, that I thought maybe… maybe you felt the same.”

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out, letting go of Cas’s ass to cup his face, feeling stubble against his skin, water pooling where their flesh met. “I did, I do, feel the same, I mean.”

Cas’s face brightened with relief, his eyes pulling Dean in as they kissed, long and languid before Cas pulled away, easing the tube into Dean’s hand.

“Please,” he said, so softly Dean almost lost the word in the spatter of water. “Please, Dean.”

“Okay, Cas, I got you,” Dean murmured against his lips, giving Cas a few more scattered kisses before turning Cas around and pressing against his back, groaning at the slide of his dick along Cas’s ass, as it dipped into the crack. Dean dropped the tube, his head falling onto Cas’s shoulders with a moan before urging Cas to brace his hands on the tiled wall. Pressing close against him, Dean eased Cas’s legs apart and slowly, slowly moved his way down, his mouth following his hands in an agonizingly slow journey.

But he’d waited so long, and he didn’t want to rush this, wanted to take care of Cas and show him just how much he meant to Dean – not just a quick fuck, but something _more._

By the time Dean fell to his knees Cas was writhing and begging. Dean sat back on his heels and took in the sight of his fingers pulling at Cas’s ass. Was this even real? He eased his hands apart, taking in the sight of Cas’s hole and moaned.

If he was dreaming, please don’t let him wake up.

Hardly daring to breath, Dean leaned forward to press a kiss to Cas’s hole, watching a shiver run up Cas’s body despite the heat of the shower. Feeling braver with that reaction, Dean slowly licked at the furled edges, teasing, enjoying the gasped sounds, the shift of Cas’s hips as he tried to urge Dean closer, deeper.

With a single rough thrust, Dean’s tongue breached Cas’s hole and _he_ shuddered at the cry Cas made. One hand still massaging and pulling at Cas’s cheek, Dean thrust his tongue in and in as he groped for the lube. Once he had his fingers well coated, he set to work teasing Cas’s rim with finger and tongue together.

Above him, Cas continued to writhe, gasping out Dean’s name. The sound of it washed over Dean, pulling at him desperately. With a last, teasing suck, Dean leaned back again to watch his finger thrusting into Cas, biting at his bottom lip. Cas’s hole squeezed around his finger and Dean’s eyes rolled as he the idea of watching his cock pushing in made his dick twitch.

_Not yet, not yet, not yet…_

“Dean, Dean -aaaaah, Dean please, more, unnngh,” Cas gasped.

Dean pulled back and eased a second finger in, stretching as he did, licking his lips in anticipation. His cock throbbed between his legs but he ignored it. He was so damn hard, so needy, that he was sure he’d come too soon if he gave it any attention, and he couldn’t do that.

“Dean,” Cas growled. “Just fuck me already.”

“Oh god,” Dean gasped, falling forward to mouth at the plush fullness of Cas’s ass, his fingers plunging deep and his cock aching. “Not yet…” he said, the words paining him even as they left his lips. He pulled his hand back, easing a third finger in and Cas keened, pressing back. Dean nipped sloppily, his hand shifting, moving quicker now.

“Dean, now, Dean,” Cas said, his breath hitching, his hips pushing back down on Dean’s fingers. “Now, now, now….”

“Okay, okay,” Dean said, surging up to press a kiss to the Cas’s shoulders, his fingers coming free. He grasped his dick and slicked it up, pressing the tip against Cas’s ass before he froze and groaned with sudden realization. He almost cried right then and there. So. Damn. Close. “Oh god, Cas, I, unnnh… there’s no condoms. Unless you…”

Cas shook his head against the wall. “No, I don’t, but I’m clean. Nobody else Dean, there’s been nobody else. Please just…” he shifted back, rubbing his ass on Dean’s dick and Dean groaned again.

“You’re killing me,” Dean said, but he nodded against Cas’s shoulders before moving to watch himself pushing inside Cas slowly, both of them giving out a long, drawn out groan.

Panting, Dean pressed flush against Cas’s ass, water pouring down them both, spattering along their heads, their neck and shoulders, sliding down arms and legs. They stood there for a few seconds, a moment, before Cas hitched back and _squeezed_ Dean’s cock.

Gasping, Dean pulled out and thrust deep, hands holding tight to Cas’s ass, mesmerized by the sight of his cock plunging in and out. His fingers flexed desperately on Cas’s skin, almost whimpering at the feel of Cas around his dick. Cas pushed back again, one hand releasing the wall to grope backwards for Dean, encouraging him deeper, harder, faster.

Dean fell forward hard, draped along Cas’s back and unable to slow the thrust of his hips, his hands moving over Cas’s body. One over the hard musculature of Cas’s chest, pausing to play with a nipple before grasping, spread fingered, to pull Cas close. The other hand slid downward, gliding till it reached the thick cock and enclose it.

“Yes, Dean!” Cas groaned, “Oh, oh god.”

Mouthing along Cas’s neck once more, dean bit and sucked, the whimpers and groans Cas gave out serving only to make Dean even needier. He was lit up from the inside, his whole body on fire and the water of the shower doing _nothing_ to cool him down. The sound of skin on skin was loud as Dean pounded hard, gasping.

Cas twisted in his arms to kiss Dean, leaning back and trusting himself to Dean’s embrace. Their lips met, uncoordinated and messy, Dean’s pleasure rising, rising, rising –

He moved his hand over Cas’s dick fast, his lips brushing Cas’s as he spoke, sending tingles through his body. “I’m close, come with me, angel,” he pleaded.

“Ah, unnnh, Dean!” Cas’s free hand moved to grasp Dean’s hair, the other still braced on the wall and Dean whined at the sudden tug.

Dean’s hips twitched, his thrusting growing erratic with every slide of his cock within Cas, with every gasping groan and eager kiss Cas gave Dean. He was desperate to be as close to Cas as he could get and Dean shifted, spread his legs slightly and thrust up. Cas howled at the change in angle, letting go of Dean to press himself full against the wall.  

A few more thrusts and Dean froze, biting down hard as he came, his hand still moving, still coaxing Cas to –

Cas shouted and came, spurting against the wall and down over Dean’s hands, the shower washing it away as they panted hard. Dean licked and soothed at the bite mark he’d left on Cas’s shoulder, murmuring an apology. His dick twitched, his hips still jerking in slowing, smaller movements till they both stilled.

Dean’s hands roamed restlessly over Cas’s body, kneading and massaging along his thighs. God… he hoped this wouldn’t be a one-time thing, cause Dean was pretty sure he needed to ride Cas at some point. Hell, there was a lot of things he wanted to do to Cas and have Cas do to him.

He’d had a lot of time to think about it.

Apparently so had Cas, if he’d been _hoping_ Dean would catch him jerking off to thoughts of Dean.

Gently, Dean pulled out, turning Cas around and pressing back into him, unwilling to let go.

“How long, Cas?” he whispered into Cas’s ear, nuzzling into his neck.

Cas’s hands wrapped around Dean, pulling them close, nipping lazily at the lobe of Dean’s ear. “How long have I fantasized about you? Or how long have I known I loved you?”

Dean choked, a small, disbelieving sob caught in his throat. “L-love?”

“I know, I know it’s too soon,” Cas said, his words tinged with fear. “We haven’t even been a thing and here I am declaring my love for you, but I have, almost from the second I met you, and everything you’ve done has only made me fall harder. Please don’t be mad.”

The last words were spoken in a whisper, almost drowned out yet again by the shower, but Dean was too close, the words vibrating against his ear, for them to be completely lost. He clutched at Cas.

“’m not mad, angel,” Dean breathed. “Anything but mad. I –“ he pulled back to stare into Cas’s impossibly blue eyes, both of them blinking away the water that ran down their faces. “Me too, Cas. For probably almost as long. But I… I don’t understand why – I’m hopeless, and I haven’t done anything special.”

Cas cupped his face and brought Dean’s own till their foreheads met. “But you _have_ , Dean. “

Dean shook his head.

Looking at him sternly, but with love shining from his eyes – and dear _god,_ how had Dean missed that? How had Cas hidden _that_ depth of feeling away from him before this? – Cas ran a thumb along Dean’s cheek. “No, Dean, you have. You _are_. You’re the kindest, most generous soul. You have always believed in me, been there when I needed you. So many things… it would take me forever to recount them all in specificity but it all boils down to one thing – I am very lucky to have met you.”

Blushing, Dean’s eyes cast downward, an incredibly happy feeling suffusing his entire being, to know that Cas felt that way about _him,_ to know the things he felt were returned…

It was almost too much and Dean was afraid to let go of Cas for fear that it _was_ all a dream.

“No, not a dream,” Cas breathed. “I promise.” He reached past dean, turning the knobs to shut off the shower. The pipes rattled and the water slowed to a stop.

Together, they stepped out of the shower, toweling each other off almost reverently, the solemnity broken when Cas accidentally tickled Dean’s ribs. Soon enough, they were falling together in Dean’s bed, still naked, curling around each other as Dean pulled the blankets up over them. They kissed softly, gently, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

And when Dean woke, and Cas was still there, his head laid over Dean’s chest and his legs tangled with Deans, Dean knew it _wasn’t_ a dream. That what had happened in the shower had happened, and the quiet conversation they’d had in the night between kisses had been real.

He tucked Cas’s hair back, the little bit that always seemed to fall forward on his face, and smiled as Cas stirred and beamed up at him sleepily.

Cas was the best and worst thing to ever happen to him.

The best because he was fucking awesome and thought the same of Dean and somehow, someway, against all the odds of Dean’s life, they were here, now, together.

The worst because Dean was damn sure that Charlie had just won a bet with somebody.

But that was okay. Dean had gotten something better than winning a bet. He’d gotten Cas. He didn’t _really_ know what he’d done to deserve someone as unfailingly selfless as Cas, as endearing and handsome, but now that he had Cas – or Cas had him, either way worked – Dean wasn’t going to fuck it up.

He’d spend his whole life proving to Cas just how much Dean loved him and Dean was abso-fucking-lutely looking forward to that, to the future they would make.

Cas’s smile crinkled around his eyes, his hand coming up to hold Dean’s, their fingers interlocking and sending a pleasant, happy flutter through Dean when they did. Leaning forward, the two of them spent the morning as they had most of the night before –

Gentle kissing interspersed with words of love.

If that led to steamier things later, well… who could blame them?

 

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable tumblr post [ here](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/185487397736/okay-so-cas-got-kicked-out-of-his-house-for-being)


End file.
